That Fateful Morning
by Sophia Langer
Summary: A roleplay that will forever hold itself in my memory as a gem of suspended time.


Kevin Douglas Flicks his wand at the door , causing it to burst open as violently as it could , probably really badly damaging the paint on the walls unless slowed down ,and as if it was open the whole time he casually walks through and holds his points his wand towards the two inside, " Morning all " he chuckles

November was taken so abruptly by the broken-in door, he collapsed backward onto the staircase. He thrust his wand out towards him and shouted 'Stupefy!' But stupidly, he hadn't realized that there was actually no wand in his hand. Wandless, he sat there staring into the eyes of the dark wizard, waiting for Sophie to do something brilliant and awesome so they were not about to die.

Sophie Brown stops midway down the stairs as the door gets blown in, holding onto the rail and wall so not to fall back, she stares in shock as the dark wizard walks in their house, kicking herself for not setting up those protection spells sooner. As Vane yells stupefy she blinks, and any other time would giggle at his un-useful-ness but right now she is too scared. knowing the Man was watching their every move she decides to play the girl and screams and crouches behind the rail, all a distraction so that she could grab her wand out of her boot without the man seeing…

Kevin Douglas Keeps his wand pointed at Vane , going for the wandless first and ignoring the girl , these people were nice at one point but he had to end them , plus his master wouldn't really want the girl hurt too bad , all he needed was the artifact " Oh this is fun , hand it over boy and perhaps I won't hurt you " he flicks his wand sending a stupefy towards Vane

November rolled his eyes at Sophie – what a time to run away. Not only did he roll his eyes – he had to roll his whole body out the way as to avoid the Stunning Spell. 'Sophie – give me a hand here!'

Sophie Brown smirks behind the rail as she heard him go for Vane, knowing this would be her chance while he was distracted, she stands and throws a powerful sounding "Stupefy!" then glances at Vane "Anytime you could find that damn wand would be great" in a still very annoyed voice

Kevin Douglas barely has enough time to dive down but does and manages a roll , he swiftly jumps to his knees and flicks his wand , sending two spells out in a chain , the first a "stupefy" and the next a very fast "levicorpus" at Soph

November groaned at his lack of wand then, as Sophie went to stun the wizard, he shuffled back towards the log pile and started to just throw logs at the wizard whilst his eyes searched the room for his wand. Then – thank merlin – he found it across the room from him. He dived forward and ran over to the kitchen, picking up his wand from the counter and turning round to face the wizard.

Sophie Brown screams again, this time for real, as the spells come towards her, she casts a quick "protego" but gets hit with the second spell and as she begins dangling in the air she casts an angry but silent waddiwasi, sending every small object in her range towards the dark wizard

Kevin Douglas: Feels the small screw hit his leg with such force it enters his skin , and he curses in pain , it was small but it was a bloody screw for Merlin's sake , he points his wand at her his face now angry but the mask protects it "Crucio " he screams out , aiming directly for her in the air

November eyes went wide as the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse was sent at his friend. "Oh no you don't! Stupefy!'

Kevin Douglas doesn't get to see if his curse hit and gets hit squarely in the chest with the stunning spell , so powerful he hits the wall , sure his master had told him not to use any violence but it was fun for him , much better than pretending to be a collector of ancient artifacts , as Damien has told him to do , and just the fact he hit the wall made it even more entertaining although it did hurt

Sophie Brown blinks, the blood rushed to her head made it harder to think but she is almost certain of the spell she hears but all she has time to do is cringe before it hits her, she shouts out in excruciating pain as the spell rips through her body …

November exhaled as the dark wizard was stunned, then ran over to Sophie. "Are you okay, Soph?!"

Kevin Douglas slowly gets up with more than enough time now , spells like stupefy didn't stun you for that long and it was poorly casted , though strong in his opinion , " Are we going to continue this , boy ? just hand me the artifact , "

Sophie Brown falls on her head, on the stairs, thus falling down to the bottom with a few thuds , she pulls herself to lean against the wall, her eyes go directly to the dark wizard with a fiery look ready to take revenge whether she could stand or not, she paused to look to vane, a cold "I'm fine" was all she'd offer to him as she weakly attempted to get to her feet, she'd struggle and settle for sitting back staring at the dark wizard as she slowly raised her wand towards him with hate in her eyes…..

November nodded to Sophie when he was sure she was alright, then whispered to her. 'We need to run – I'll go get the stuff. Take care of him' Then he turned to Kevin. 'Fine. I'll give it to you – when hell freezes over.' He then turned, ran past Sophie and up the staircase.

Kevin Douglas: Does nothing for now , sure he can block anything the girl casts

Sophie Brown narrows her eyes at the dark wizard, wondering if he even had a clue who he was messing with, or what family she came from…. she didn't say anything because he wasn't worth her breath, he didn't deserve last words… a small smirk fell over her face as she flicked her wand with a silent tongue tying curse, so that he could not have a final word, and so that he would think this was her attack… she'd quickly add a "Examinis Praestrangulo" with the most evil intent she had ever thrown a spell…

November hurriedly searched his room for everything they would need and shoving it in his pouch – clothes, tents, even an entire bookcase. Thankfully, the pouch had an undetectable extension charm so everything managed to fit in perfectly. He hurried downstairs to the girls floor and grabbed as much of their clothes he could fine. He stopped by the desk quickly to write a quick note to Cassie before rushing downstairs with his pouch around his neck. 'Sophie – we're going…' He rested his eyes on the dark wizard, looking at the effects of whatever spells managed to get to him.

Kevin Douglas: Chuckles as he tries to jump out of the way and much like Fred he falls down with a smile on his face , his breath suddenly caught , he looks to Soph as he is about to pass out and mouths one word , " Death " he is as good as dead , nobody would help him now

Sophie Brown watches him with a cold and blank face as his life slowly slips away, she finds the strength to stand and calmly walks over to stand looking over him, she wants to see his face, she accios the mask off his face with a jerk of her wand, and catches it in her hands, not believing her eyes as she looks down at an older, almost unrecognizable Kevin – she /almost/ feels sorry for him…

November let out a gasp as the dark wizard went down. Then another gasp came as the mask was removed from the dark wizard, revealing Kevin. He joined Sophie by his side. 'I can't believe it… Kevin – a gryffindor. Should we.. help him?'

Sophie Brown just looked down at Kevin's lifeless body with a cold Anger "No, he deserves this… " she clenched her jaw as a tinge of guilt creeps upon her "Besides, we need to send a message, I don't want these people thinking we are playing around" she'd stop and sound even colder "They obviously aren't"

November nodded to Sophie. 'Yes – we do need to show them what we mean… His superiors will come help him if they care about the artifact that much – I doubt they'll care about /him/.' He gestured to the door. 'Lets go before the back-up arrives.'

November stopped at the bottom of the house and look across the village – it all seemed so peaceful, yet it was definitely not going to remain like that 'Sophie – we're on the run…' He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the thought of that.

Sophie Brown paused "I don't suppose we have time to grab a drink" she'd smirk slightly still hurrying beside Vane

November laughed as he continued 'No, I don't think so.. C'mon, towards the ruins!' He felt a breeze and shivered before saying 'I'm on the run in my underwear!'

Sophie Brown couldn't help but giggle, though it came out sounding like a mad woman, after all she had just killed one of her childhood friends! what had this world come to… and she couldn't help but feel like her past all had something to do with this, though didn't it always, she knew she could never escape the webs she weaved when she was younger… "on the run…" she'd say almost to herself then sigh "I hope Cassie will be ok…"

November continued towards the ruins and nodded. 'I left her a note – she'll probably come back to half the Daily Prophet and Heckler reporters and half a dozen Aurors scuttering about the house.' He pointed across the bridge and over to the ruins 'I think we can hide out over there for now… C'mon!' He ran off towards the ruins….


End file.
